A Request From Far Away
by Kriegan
Summary: In this fanfic, Naruto and gang get a request all the way from London. They travel there, and find that their mission is to assassinate... no more spoilers, sorry. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Team is Set!

Chapter 1 – The Team is Set!

"Hey, hey, hey, Old Lady, what's up with this? It's 2:00 AM, BELIEVE IT! Why'd you drag me over here?"

Naruto was looked like he was recently dragged out of bed. His bright blue eyes were half closed, and his blonde hair was going off in one direction, instead of the random spikes he usually wore it as.

"I'm with Naruto on this one, Tsunade-sama," Hinata said timidly. Hinata had black hair and odd eyes. They had no eyeballs, but instead, were pure white. She looked relatively weak.

"You wanna know? I'll tell you. I have a very important mission for you. You'll be traveling farther away from here then you ever have before. You are going to England. You two have been requested as assassins by Lord Kriegan of London" the old lady said. Despite her old age, she looked as if she never aged a day from 20.

"WHAAAAT?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… that's great! Uhh… so that means I will be… and you will be…"

Hinata blushed deeply and tapped her fingers together. Naruto simply stared at her, but decided against asking.

"You aren't the only ones. There are a few other people. Also, your escort should be here any second. He will take you to London, and from there the rest of the mission will be explained. Also, since you will be going so far away, traveling expenses will be paid by Konoha, within reason of course. Also, your pay will be doubled… Twice," explained the leader of Konoha, Tsunade.

"W… w… w… wait. Are you serious? TWICE?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. Without permission to walk in, the door was opened, and in walked an unfamiliar person. He was tall, had blonde hair and weirdly shaped eyes. He was wearing some sort of metal chain for a shirt and a hood, and pants made out of a weird hide. His boots were made out of the same thing.

"Hold it right there. Who do you think you are, coming into my office without asking?" Tsunade was very angry that someone had dared to defy her authority.

"My apologies," said the unknown foreigner. "My name is Sir Paagaen, and I was sent from England by Lord Kriegan." He looked around the room, then tilted his head down and finally saw Naruto and Hinata. "Are you telling me that these pipsqueaks are going to be the ones to guard my Lord? This is an outrage. We asked for the best available. If this is all you have, then we MAY take our business elsewhere. Otherwise, prove yourself with a series of tests I brought. They were designed for _fully grown adults_ trained as a knight. It was always difficult for children foolish enough to take the tests back in England, and our children are strong. I doubt you could pass."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a thousand Narutos came out and went, or at least attempted to go towards, Sir Paagaen. There were too many for the room, so the room looked kind of like a jar full of beans.

"Stop it Naruto. He is your escort. Nothing good will come of it if you hurt him. Oh, and your squad leader should be here any second now. You'll be a little surprised to see who he is, I think."

"Impressive skill. I still expect you to take these tests, however. My Lord asked for you to take them no matter what. I hear Sunagakure is our next best choice. We've heard rumors of a great demon in a child."

"Yeah? Well, I got one too! And my demon is even stronger then the Shukaku, believe it!" Trembling from head to toe with anger, Naruto yelled at Sir Paagaen. "I don't care who you are, or where you're from. But if you insult Hinata-san or me any more I swear, by the Kyuubi in my stomach, that I will kick your sorry… little…"

"NARUTO! I SAID STOP IT. Oh, and by the way, your leader is here. And it looks like he brought some reinforcements."

In walked in none other then Gaara of the Sand, Kankurou, and Temari.

"We never travel by ourselves if we can help it," Kankurou said with a grin.

"Yeah, we are a squad. And squads stick together," said Temari.

Gaara just stood there with a blank look on his face.

Kankurou filled in for him. "We know you love us too, Gaara."

"Okay, I've decided. In order to balance Sand and Konoha's teams, I will be adding a third member to your squad. In order to appease Sir Paagaen, it will be somebody from the ANBU Black Ops…"

In walked a boy around Naruto's age, but wearing the jacket of a Chuunin.

"Or, since I don't want to fill out the forms for the ANBU, Shikamaru will work too."

"What? This is so troublesome. I just walked in to drop off some reports. What'd I get into this time?" Shikamaru looked pretty disappointed in walking into a mission he didn't want. "Why is Sand here, and who is he?"

"You will be traveling to England. Gaara is your squad leader, and this is Sir Paagaen. He is your escort. Your pay is being quadrupled."

"More pipsqueaks? I don't believe it. You, ma'am, are the worst…" Naruto suddenly covered up Sir Paagaen's mouth with his hand, and whispered into his ear: "You don't want to see her when she's angry. You won't like her when she's angry. Believe it!"

"I will be expecting you 6 AM at the main village gate tomorrow. I will have prepared the tests for you by then. Be ready."


	2. Chapter 2 The Tests

Chapter 2 – The Tests

"I swear he's just like Kakashi-sensei. I bet he is going to walk in any second and say he's sorry or something like 'A black cat crossed my path so I had to take a detour.'," Naruto just kept pacing the ground while everyone else sat patiently. He was getting very worked up, and needed an outlet badly.

"Stop wasting your energy, you'll probably need it." Gaara simply continued to stare at Naruto.

In walked Sir Paagaen. "You're late!" yelled Naruto. "We've been waiting for you for an hour, believe it! What the hell took you so long?"

"What do you mean, late? I'm early, I said 7 AM."

"He's even worse then Kakashi-sensei, believe it," thought Naruto.

"Okay, first test. Hinata first, then Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurou, and finally Naruto," explained Sir Paagaen. "The test will be a fight. Usually this is done on horses, but we did not realize you didn't keep any such beasts here in Konoha. How do you get around long distances without them? No matter, Hinata, fight me. GO!"

"Byaakugan!" Hinata stared carefully at her opponent, said "Hakke Ichishou", and delivered one quick strike to his chest, in a precise location, somewhere around his liver.

"Oomph!!" cried Sir Paagaen, as he flew back 3 feet.

"If I had done that to the rest of your chakra points, then you would be rendered unable to move, and unable to deliver the test to the rest of them. Also, I didn't hit you hard enough to leave that point useless. It should be okay by now."

"Sir Paagaen never gets hurt. That just took me by surprise. You pass, even if you are a girl. Temari, GO!"

"So that's why he made Hinata-san and Temari go first. He wants them to fail," exclaimed Kankurou. "He is nothing but a lousy sexist!"

"I'm used to Shikamaru, so don't worry about it, Kankurou. I'll show him how strong we kunoichi really are." Temari ran at her opponent faster then you could say 'fast', and then hit him on the head with her fan. "I also didn't hit you at full strength, nor did I bother using Ninpou Kamaitachi. You should be fine."

"Fine, you both passed. But there's one more test after this, so be ready. NEXT!" Sir Paagaen tried to move, but he found that none of his limbs were responding. "What the…" His shadow seemed to be longer then usual. He followed it with his eyes and found himself looking at…

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, successful," thought Shikamaru. "I believe I've already passed?" he asked. "With this technique, I control your every movement. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"Yes, you pass, so let me go now."

"I think not. This technique is designed to support others. Maybe I should 'support' Gaara?"

"Don't bother, I don't need it. If he attacks me, _that_ will happen."

"Right… that thing is so troublesome. It's a good thing your on our side."

Gaara just stood there waiting.

"What are you waiting for? Your up. Or do you want me to make the first move? Alright then. GYAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sir Paagaen ran at Gaara with his sword in his hand ready to chop him up into little pieces. When he was less then a foot away from Gaara he swung it, and out of nowhere, a shield of sand appeared. The shield then covered up the sword. Gaara suddenly stuck out his hand and said "SABAKU KYUU!" The sand fell away to reveal a crushed sword in Sir Paagaen's hand. "You'll pay for that! Lucky for you, that wasn't my best sword. Just my spare. My best one is magical, and it increases my power tenfold." Sir Paagaen looked at Gaara with a look of disgust on his face."

Sir Paagaen walked to his back and grabbed another, and came back. "Okay, Kankurou. Let's go!"

"KUGUTSU NO JUTSU!" Out of nowhere, two puppets flew straight at Sir Paagaen. One of them opened up a big hole in its chest and grabbed the surprised knight, and pulled him inside and shut the doors on him. "This is where my other puppet would come apart and attack you with multiple blades through the holes in the puppet you are in. Consider yourself dead"

"Yes, yes, you pass. NOW LET ME OUT!" yelled the obviously angry knight. "These little pipsqueaks are stronger then they look…" he thought to himself. "They may be useful after all… Except maybe for the last one."

"Okay, Narutard. You are the last one. Judging by my first impressions of you, you can't be any stronger than a snail in the middle of a sea of salt."

"IT'S NARUTO! AND I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS! BELIEVE IT!" yelled Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 100 clones came out and tackled Sir Paagaen. All of them punched and kicked like there was no tomorrow.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama said not to hurt him… could you please, I mean, would you… Uhh. Could you stop please?" Hinata looked away and blushed again.

Naruto stopped and dismissed his clones. But it was too late. Sir Paagaen was severely hurt, and could not continue his tests. "You all pass, no more tests. Meet here… tomorrow… 5 AM," he said, before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3 Grand Exit

Chapter 3 – Grand Exit

The next day, everyone met at the gate at 4 AM. However, Sir Paagaen was waiting for them. "Where have all you pipsqueaks been? I've been waiting here since 3 AM. With these injuries, I shouldn't be staying out here in the cold like that." Sir Paagaen looked at everyone with disgust. "So who is going to help me walk? We will go to the River Country, and from there we will take a ship to England. Let's go. The ship leaves at 6 AM."

Sir Paagaen looked extremely perplexed. The ship was leaving in 2 hours, and they had quite a distance to cover.

"What? It takes us at least 3 hours to get the border of the River Country, and that's us at full speed. With your injuries, it would take even longer," Shikamaru explained. "It would be best if we simply took the boat tomorrow. You should research these things beforehand so you don't run into problems like this."

"You guys are a disgrace! You are ninja; we hired you because we heard you could do the impossible!" He turned his head away and then sighed. "Alright, you win. Let's go."

On the way through the village gate, Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Naruto, lets go already. What are you waiting for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I think I see someone running at us. It's hard to see in this light."

A figure of a small bulldog appeared from around the corner. It was running straight at them, and it looked like it had a long cylindrical shaped object in it's mouth. It looked like it could be a scroll of some kind. Finally, it arrived and spit out what actually did turn out to be a scroll at Naruto's feet.

"Kakashi told me to give this to you. He said you'd understand when the time comes. He also wishes everyone good luck."

"WHAT THE…. THAT DOG TALKS! IT'S POSSESSED BY THE DEVIL." Sir Paagaen screamed." He attempted to kick the dog, but Hinata stopped him.

"Don't worry about him; he's just my old teacher's dog. He's a ninja dog, so he has special abilities" Naruto explained. "His name is Pakkun. Speaking of which, Pakkun, can't you be a little more specific? This thing does absolutely nothing for me unless I know what it's for!"

"Sorry, Naruto, but that's all I was told. I have to go help him on his missions now, so bye for now, and good luck in England. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The magic word is, or rather words, Magic Word. Leave it to Kakashi to be creative." Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke, which scared Sir Paagaen so badly, he literally jumped out of his boots.

"Screw that! If he isn't telling me, then I don't need it!" Naruto simply took the scroll, and a match from his backpack, and set the scroll on fire.

"What, in the name of God, is this village?" Sir Paagaen looked as if he had just seen a ghost. You might have actually thought he WAS a ghost, if you saw how white his skin really got.

"Doesn't matter, we should be leaving now. Put your boots back on and let's just get a move on," Kankurou said.


	4. Chapter 4 Time to Go!

Chapter 4 – Time to Go!

"Hey, I got an idea! I can summon Gamabunta, and we can all ride to the River Country on his back!" Naruto made a fist with his left hand, stuck his thumb into his mouth and bit hard. His thumb started bleeding, but he made the hand seal for a frog anyways. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto struck the ground with his bleeding thumb, and right where his thumb hit the ground, a seal appeared. Out of thin air, a toad the size of several houses combined appeared.

"Who dares awake me from my slumber? Is that you, Jiraiya? Naruto? What's going on?" asked Gamabunta. He seemed to be forgetting that his eyes were closed.

"Oi! Gamabunta, it's me, Naruto! I think it would help if you opened up your eyes…" Naruto jumped up onto Gamabunta's head, walked over to his ear, and quickly explained their situation.

"I see. I can carry you all over there in about half an hour, but question is, am I willing to? Where's my incentive? My motivation? What reason do I have for fulfilling your request? I am not a mule, so don't treat me like one." Gamabunta scathingly replied.

Naruto looked up and down Gamabunta, and noticed that he was rather filthy in appearance. It couldn't have been any ordinary filth either, since Gamabunta was a water animal, he could bathe any time and wash it off. It must have been rather sticky mess that he got himself into.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked. "You're covered in this sticky goo… At least your clothes are clean. That gives us somewhere to ride. Aha! I got it! I'll give you a bath. A complete wash down from top to bottom, left to right, etc. You'll look like you just came out of a hot spring."

"Oh yes, this stuff. Jiraiya summoned me into a swamp, and of all swamps, he summoned me into the stickiest swamp in all of Japan. As for your offer…" Gamabunta seemed to be thinking it over, since his eyes were closed, and a deep, humming noise was coming from his throat. "All right, it's agreed. After your mission, you have to clean me up."

"Don't tell me we are riding on THAT thing." Temari looked disgusted at the giant, filthy mess standing in front of her. "I wouldn't sit on that if…"

"Stop complaining, Temari," Kankurou interjected. "You want to make it to the next ship in time, don't you? It'll make our mission that much quicker. He did say he could get us all there in half an hour, didn't he?"

"Fine, but I'm never going on it again if it comes out that messy again." Temari replied.

"All right, everybody hop on somewhere clean, and hang on if you don't want to die. Falls from my back seem to be fatal. That is why I don't come out for just anyone." Gamabunta rolled out his tongue onto the ground as a ladder so everybody could get on.

"I swear, in the name of the Almighty God, you people are the weirdest people ever." Sir Paagaen looked at Gamabunta, but decided against saying anything further. He climbed onto his back after everyone else and found something to grab onto.

Gamabunta suddenly leaped 200 feet in one go, and Sir Paagaen nearly fell off. Naruto peeked out from Gamabunta's ear and waved at him. "I find this is the easiest place to stay in. Just make sure you don't fall into the rest of his ear, he doesn't like it much."

Everyone made their way towards Gamabunta's ears when they got a chance between leaps. Finally everyone got in and was safe from falling, at least away from the giant frog.

"Okay, we are nearly there! Just one more leap then I am going to leave so I don't damage the harbor. Aaaaand, here we are. End of the line everybody, get out. Oh, and Shikamaru, don't think I didn't feel you falling into my ear. This is your first and only warning. Don't ever do it again, or I'll eat you." Soon, everyone piled out of his ear and went down the tongue-ladder straight into the harbor.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to get here so fast." Sir Paagaen dusted off all the ear wax that he seemed to accumulate on his body, or at least tried to. It was almost as sticky as the rest of the goo on Gamabunta. "I suggest we all go find a place to wash ourselves off. The ship leaves in one hour and fifteen minutes. Meet back here in one hour."

"Doubt that's gonna happen," Naruto whispered to Hinata, who proceeded to giggle with her hand over her mouth to hide it from Sir Paagaen who seemed to have overheard.

"Are you doubting my ability to be on time as a knight? I'll show you, you little pipsqueak. Let's just go to the hot spring already."


	5. Chapter 5 The Trip to England

Chapter 5 – The Trip to England

In one hour, everyone, Sir Paagaen including, met back in the harbor. The boat was already boarding.

"Wow, you're here on time…" Naruto said. "Why can't you do that all the time?"

"I do it all the time. You, and everyone else, just seem to forget the time I said. You got it right this time, though. Kudos, I guess." Sir Paagaen looked at everybody approvingly. "You might be worth something after all."

"I think we should get on the boat, before they stop boarding." Hinata said.

"Last call! 3 minutes" cried the ship's first mate. They had to get on soon, before they stopped boarding, but first…. Where was Naruto? Nobody noticed, but he had disappeared.

"GET ON ALREADY!" Naruto yelled from the boat. "He said last call, believe it! We gotta…"

Before Naruto could finish, everyone had piled into the boat and was getting settle d in.


	6. Chapter 6 1 Month Later

Chapter 6 – 1 Month Later

"Finally, we are here!" said Hinata. "Where to next?"

"The castle isn't too far from here, just a short walk," said Sir Paagaen as they set out. "Once we get there, you'll meet my master, Lord Kriegan. He will explain your mission to you. Oh yes, be especially respectful to him, he is of King Arthur's inner circle. I believe he has recruited another knight to assist you."

"I see," stated Gaara. "Judging from what I know of you knights so far, he'll only get in the way. Either that, or he'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

"It depends on which knight it is. I admit that not all of our knights are as strong as we wish them to be," Sir Paagaen admitted.

As they rounded another corner, a magnificent castle loomed out of the ground. It was probably big enough to house Konoha's castle, and then some. It was also fortified beyond belief. Lord Kriegan must have something fearsome on his back if he was this prepared. There were soldiers crawling the outer fortifications every 500 feet, and then inside every 250 feet. There was also a royal guard at the door to the castle.

"Aha, we are here," said Sir Paagaen. "Let's get inside and give you your mission."


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival of the Shinobi

Chapter 7 – Arrival of the Shinobi

Sir Paagaen pulled out some papers and showed them to the royal guard. The man who seemed to be the captain looked them over, but there was a blank look in his eye. He might not have been able to read. "Alright, you can pass," he said.

They entered the Grand Hall through the doors, which were the size of Konoha's gate. Once they were inside, everyone looked around and found the mere size of the castle astounding. There were 2 big staircases on either side of the Grand Hall, leading to a hallway at the top. At the foot of each staircase, on each side there was a gleaming set of armor, with what appeared to be Sir Kriegan's symbol on them. Each one looked like they were recently cleaned.

In the middle of the hallway at the top, looking down at them from the railway was a man dressed in clothes richer than Tsunade's gambling debt.

"Finally, you guys are here. But… you are all children? What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"My Lord, they are stronger then they look, MUCH stronger. Each managed to defeat me in one blow." Sir Paagaen vouched for them, but Lord Kriegan didn't seem to be convinced…

"All of them? They don't look much at all," Lord Kriegan said. "However, if you say so… I have decided. This mission is on your head. Take them to the briefing room and fill them in."

"Yes, milord. Everybody, this way!" said Sir Paagaen. He took them up the staircase, and took a left, into a maze of a hallway. After about 20 minutes, they arrived at a door with a huge padlock on it. He then took out a set of keys and looked for the right one. Finally, he opened the door and let everyone in.


	8. Chapter 8 Mission Briefing

Chapter 8 – Mission Briefing

"Okay, here's the deal. We are loyal to the King, we are his subjects. However, we believe the man who claims to be King Arthur right now is an imposter. Your mission is to assassinate him. Our spies have already collected plans for the castle. All you have to do is get past the Knights of the Round Table. Fake-Arthur put them as his own personal guard, which aroused our suspicions. The Knights are too strong to be used for something like that. We dawned most of the Knights with the truth, but some did not believe us. The ones left are Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad."

"Wow, this mission is probably the biggest thing we've ever taken on," Naruto said. "I can't wait! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I will now give you information on the castle, and where to expect Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad. The rest of the Knights are still on guard, but they will not interfere with you battles. Kill them only if you must, because they are good Knights. If you can, just knock them out. As for the castle…"

Sir Paagaen took a sheet of paper, and a quill, then proceeded to draw a map. He did it without any references, so it must have all been in his head. "They will be here, and here." He dotted the map with 2 X's, one at the castle doors, and another next to the royal bedroom. These guys are a completely different level from me. With the exception of Naruto, each of you barely lifted a finger to defeat me. However, these guys will require much more skill to overcome. Okay, since you guys know yourselves best, and there are 6 of you, you will attack all 3 of them in 2 man groups. How do you think you'd best pair up as?"

"I'll go with Shikamaru. We've worked well together in the past… Remember when you came to help as… what did you call yourselves, it was something stupid… Right, Team Return the Favor," Temari said. "You take care of the shadows and planning and then I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh maan, what a drag. I don't want to do anything, let alone with _her_," thought Shikamaru. "Fine, I guess it's you and me again. Man, this is so troublesome. Right when I come back from one mission I get sent off on another…"

"Okay, it's decided. Team Alpha is Shikamaru-Temari," Sir Paagaen stated, while jotting down notes on a new sheet of paper. "Naruto, who do you want to be with?"

"Naruto, please pick me," thought Hinata.

"Gaara. You and I will make a great team, believe it. We are both Jinchuuriki, after all. So, you up for it?" Naruto asked.

"I prefer to fight alone. But I see the reasoning behind Sir Paagaen pairing us up like this. If I am going to be with someone, it might as well be you. Your right, we are both powerful." Gaara replied.

"Okay, that is Team Beta, which leaves Hinata and Kankurou for Team Gamma. You guys fine with that, or do you want to be with anyone else?" asked Sir Paagaen.

"I'm fine with anyone," said Kankurou. "I'm sure Hinata's Byakugaan and Jyuuken will help me with my puppets."

"I, umm... I guess that's alright." Hinata looked down at the ground, so that nobody could see, but shed a single tear. She quickly wiped it away, and then said "Let's go get our target."

"Whoa, slow down everyone. You aren't going to leave until tomorrow, like I said before." Sir Paagaen put up one hand and waved it as if to tell them to stop. "Okay, let me go over the plan with you all. Teams, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma will ride in the coach all the way to the gate, and with forged papers get through. Right at the door of the castle, Team Alpha will attack and take out Sir Galahad, and if any, all other threats. Those others may be killed if necessary, but once again, please refrain from doing so. These people are being manipulated. Next, Team Beta and Gamma will take this path to the bedroom." He took his quill, and traced the path on the map he drew earlier. "It is complicated, so you four need to memorize it. We won't keep any maps on us. Very few people have access to a complete map of the castle, so if we are found with one, then those innocent ones will get hurt. At the bedroom door, Team Gamma will take out Sir Lancelot. I doubt there will be anyone else there. Finally, while Sir Lancelot is being distracted, Team Beta will pursue Fake-Arthur. He has a hidden doorway in his room, and there is no doubt that he will take it. It is located, right… about…" Sir Paagaen thought about it for a moment, and then drew a circle on the floor to the right of the bed. "There should be a raised stone there. Press it. Pursue him, and kill him. Oh yeah, don't tell anyone about this offer but, if you bring me back his head, I'll give you 3000 Pounds. I don't know how much that'll get you back in Konoha's and Sunagakure, but it's a nice sum."

"Hah, this will be a piece of cake, wont it, guys?" Kankurou asked the group. There was a unanimous consent as everyone nodded their heads.

"Glad to see you are all pumped up for tomorrow. Now, it's late, you guys get some sleep, and don't worry about getting up on time. I will have a servant wake you up at noon. You will be given a ride to King Arthur's castle by a coach, where you will arrive around midnight. The driver is actually the Knight that I told you about before, but he is disguised. Follow his lead" Sir Paagaen pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "There is another hallway there. Turn left, go down 3 side-hallways, and then make another left, then an immediate right. There is one room on the left, for the guys, and another one on the right, for the girls. Good night, everyone. I doubt I will see you again, since I'm going to France early tomorrow, so this is also a goodbye. Kankurou, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto. Memorize the maps tonight before you go to sleep. Then destroy them. Don't just rip them up; toss the pieces in the fire too. We must not have any records." Sir Paagaen then left the room, but stuck his head back through the door frame. "Good luck, everyone."

"So… uh… where did he say the rooms were?" Naruto asked. "I don't remember anything past make a left right out the door…"

Nobody was able to remember, so they decided to just sleep in the room they were in.


	9. Chapter 9 Infiltration

Chapter 9 – Infiltration

The next day, Naruto found himself being awoken by a strange man wearing a suit.

"Thank God I found you when I did. Your driver was getting impatient. Why weren't you in your room? This castle isn't that confusing, is it? I've been here for years so I've forgotten if it really is… In any case, please follow me, sirs and madams. There are bathrooms down that hall on the right if you wish to relieve yourselves before you set off. It is a 12 hour ride, so you might want to go now."

"Yeah, I think all of us are going to go," Kankurou said for everyone.

"Meals have already been sent down to the coach. We are sorry we couldn't provide you with anything last night, but our cooks were already asleep. We've tried for years, it's become a kind of game with us, but we can never forcibly wake them up," the servant said. "I'll wait for you outside the bathrooms, and then I will take you down to the castle doors. From there, you will get on the coach, and go to King Arthur's castle."

As soon as everyone was ready, they met with the servant, and went back down to the castle doors. There they met another knight. This one seemed to be on a whole different level then Sir Paagaen, however. He wasn't wearing any armor, due to his disguise, but still managed to send across an aura of years of experience, as well as an enormous amount of brute strength. Add in his long, shoulder-length blonde hair, and deep blue eyes and he made the perfect knight.

"Hello everyone," said the strange knight. "I am Sir Gawain, of the Knights of the Round Table. Get in; we got a long trip ahead of us. Breakfast is already there, but it will be kind of tough to eat it."

As soon as everyone was in the coach, Sir Gawain climbed into the driver's seat and whipped the horses to go. In the coach, there were 6 bowls of what appeared to be a gray blob.

"Umm… what exactly is this?" asked Temari. "And what are these things?" She held up an odd object that was made of silver. It had a bowl shape at one end, but the rest of it was a handle."

"That, my friends, is a broth that is supposed to give you energy. And that would be a spoon. You dip into the broth and eat it by sticking the round end into your mouth when it's full."

The trip went on for about 4 hours, but for some reason, Sir Gawain stopped the coach. Kankurou took a look outside, and noticed something big was in their way. A tree from the side of the path had fallen, and was in their way. "Oh great, what now?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Temari. "I'll cut it up with my fan! Sheesh, you males can be so stupid sometimes."

With that said Temari climbed down and took out her fan. "NINPOU KAMAITACHI!" she yelled. Out of her fan came clearly visible bursts of wind. They were sharp enough to cut through the hardest metal, so this tree was child's play for her. Within seconds, the tree was no longer a problem.

"Amazing, Temari. That was simply amazing. You ninja are something else; I doubt this fake Arthur stands a chance against you. But if you took a look at the stump and the bottom of the tree, it didn't fall. Somebody cut it down and put it in front of us on purpose." Sir Gawain stated. "I think somebody knows what we are up to, we must be careful."

From the forest, came a man with an axe. He stared at the ground where the tree was, and yelled "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TREE!"

"Oh… never mind. I think we must be on are way, don't you?" asked Sir Gawain.

"Agreed, let's go!" Naruto agreed. "But if we get into trouble, it's Temari's fault."

"Why, you little…" Temari attempted to strangle but then realized… "Wait, this isn't the Simpsons."

Sir Gawain whipped the horses into gear and got them going as fast as they could away from the once-tree. He nearly ran over the lumberman. From there, the trip went without a hitch. Finally, they saw King Arthur's castle gate. "Okay, you guys are to pretend to be my Japanese cousin's children, since you are so young. And for God's sake, hide your weapons. Gaara, where are you going to put that gourd?" asked Sir Gawain.

"We'll just transform it," said Shikamaru. "Same for Temari's fan and Kankurou's puppet scrolls… Here, I'll do it. Everyone give me your stuff. Kankurou, can we store our weapons in Kuroari?"

"Definitely, let me bring him out. We got to do it outside though…" Kankurou climbed out and went behind the coach so the guards from the gate wouldn't see. He took out one of the scrolls off his back and summoned Kuroari.

"Okay, Shikamaru, transform Gaara's gourd so it'll fit. Same with Temari's fan."

"Why don't we just take out the guards?" Naruto asked Sir Gawain. "That way we don't have to hide anything. I'll just summon two frog warriors and have them transform into the guards so nobody sees anything's up."

"You can do that?" Hinata and Sir Gawain asked at the same time. "Well, Naruto that's great. Naruto, I'll drive slowly, then when the guards ask for papers, summon the frog warriors and have them attack... You have permission to kill. The guards are all servants of Fake-Arthur."

They drove carefully to the gates, and just as Sir Gawain said, the guards came down from their post and asked for papers. At this moment, Naruto made the hand seal then quietly said, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." Behind each of the guards, a frog warrior came out of thin air. They easily took out the guards then waited for further orders. "Okay, you guys transform into these two and take their spot. Don't leave until I dismiss you, unless you absolutely have to."

"That's the first gate, there are two more. Naruto, are you prepared?" Sir Gawain asked.

"Definitely, believe it!" replied Naruto. "Bring 'em on!"

They got through the second and third gates without any problem, and finally arrived at a stable. Sir Gawain put the horses away and, with the help of everyone else, hid the coach in a big pile of hay.

"You guy's remember the plan? Who's Team Alpha?" Sir Gawain asked. "Team Beta too, since I am going with them."

Shikamaru and Temari raised their hands and said "Team Alpha, here."

"So you're with Gaara and me?" Naruto asked. "Let's go get that bastard, believe it."

"Okay, so that means Team Gamma consists of Hinata and Kankurou. Let's go. The castle doors are right down this path."

They followed the path pointed out by Sir Gawain for about 15 minutes, until they arrived at the castle doors. Just as Sir Paagaen said, there was another Knight right outside, keeping guard. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It is I, Sir Gawain. These are children of my Japanese cousin. They are with me. Here, let me introduce you. These two are Shikamaru and Temari."

At that moment, Shikamaru and Temari attacked Sir Galahad. While that battle raged, Team Beta, Gamma, and Sir Gawain moved on ahead.


	10. Chapter 10 Sir Galahad vs Team Alpha

Chapter 10 – Sir Galahad vs. Team Alpha

"Temari, go hide. I'll get control of him with my Kage Mane no Jutsu. Then you slice 'n dice," Shikamaru said. "I got the battle planned out already."

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted. His shadow lengthened and stretched itself. It moved towards Sir Galahad, but he wasn't so stupid. He saw the attack and jumped out of the way.

"What is this devilry?" he asked. "No matter! I will take out with my sword!" Out came his sword, larger then any sword anyone had ever seen before. He attempted to cut he shadow, but being a shadow, nothing happened. "I see. So it really is a shadow. I don't know what will happen if I get caught, but it can't be good."

Shikamaru continued to try and capture Sir Galahad, but Sir Galahad kept on dodging it. On top of that, he kept getting closer and closer. "New plan, Temari! You keep me up with your fan, and I'll get him with my Kage technique! The fact that it's night just helps me!"

"Understood!" Temari jumped in front of Shikamaru and took out her fan. "Ninpou Fuusajin!" she yelled. Gusts of wind blew dirt into Sir Galahad's eyes.

"Aaaahh!! My eyes! You bitch!" yelled Sir Galahad. "It is against the Knight's code to strike a woman, but I will kill you anyways!" His eyes now clean, he ran towards Temari with his sword. She blew more wind at him, but he dodged. Shikamaru continued with his Kage Mane no Jutsu, but he dodged that too. However, with both techniques being thrown at him at the same time, he was forced to lose ground and go backwards. Finally, he was backed up against a wall. "I submit! Don't do anything to me! Please!"

"What now?" asked Temari. "I mean, we were told to take him out, but I wasn't expecting that to be so easy. I mean, we didn't even use kunai or shuriken."

"That's because it wouldn't have any effect. Look at his armor. The only reason it got cut up was because of your fan," explained Shikamaru. "In any case, I guess we just take him back to the stable and wait there. Let's tie him up first, just incase he tries something funny."


	11. Chapter 11 – Sir Lancelot vs Team Gamma

Chapter 11 Sir Lancelot vs. Team Gamma

While the battle outside continued, everyone else followed the path they memorized the night before. Fortunately for them, everyone in the castle was asleep. It seemed that Fake-Arthur didn t expect anyone to get past three sets of guards, and Sir Galahad. Finally, they realized that their target was around the corner.

Hinata, be careful, okay? Naruto asked. Nobody wants anything to happen to you, believe it.

Don t worry, Naruto, I ll protect your girl, Kankurou said quietly.

Whaaat? She s not my, I mean, I ve never even where did you get that ide Wait now that I think about it Hinata. I have a question for you.

Uhh I, umm... Hinata blushed deeply, and started to fiddle with her fingers again.

Do you... I mean, umm Do you like ramen so much you are always trying to get me to treat you? Wow, I could go for a bowl of ramen right now.

Everyone stared at Naruto, but decided not to comment on his stupidity. Anyways, I guess this would be the perfect chance for a sneak attack by Kankurou, Gaara said. This is his perfect chance to get Sir Lancelot with Kuroari.

Gaara s right, as usual. Kankurou summoned Kuroari once again, and sent him quietly as he could towards Sir Lancelot, who was standing guard outside a door. However, since Kuroari was a puppet, he still made noise.

Clackety-clackety-clack went the puppet. Sir Lancelot heard the puppet coming towards him, took out his sword, and slashed at Kuroari in almost an instant. Kankurou pulled a chakra string coming out of his finger at the last second, and Kuroari escaped unscathed. If I remember correctly, if we follow this hallway there s a dead end after a left, Kankurou said to Hinata. Let s get him down there so these guys can go after this imposter.

Byakuugan! Hinata said. Your almost right, about 200 feet down this hallway, you make a right, actually. From there there is a dead end.

Kankurou pulled Kuroari back, and opened him up. Get in, and stay ready. He then summoned Kurasu and stepped out into the open.

Who are you? asked Sir Lancelot. And why are you here? I will NOT let you into the King s room, if my very life depends on it.

It probably does. Now, let s go! Kankurou used Kurasu to attack Sir Lancelot, and forced him back bit by bit. This isn t fast enough, thought Kankurou Fake-Arthur could be long gone by the time we re done here. Wait got it! I ll summon that new one.

Kankurou took a new scroll from his back and summoned a new puppet. You like this one? I call it Shukaku, because I built it to resemble the real thing. Thank your God that you aren t facing the real one. Anyways He pulled another finger, which made Shukaku throw his extending arm towards Sir Lancelot. This forced him back even further. He kept on doing this until they were at the end of the hallway. He threw the arm one last time and Sir Lancelot dodged it again. Kurasu came back and forced Sir Lancelot up against the dead end.

Hinata, now! Kuroari came back in front of Sir Lancelot and opened up. Hinata jumped out and assumed a pose.

Byakuugan! she yelled. Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou! Within seconds, Hinata had attacked Sir Lancelot 126 times. He was hurt so badly, he was knocked out. Kankurou! We did it! I can t believe it!

Tie him up and go back to the coach, commanded Gaara. If he wakes up, then knock him out again, got it?

Yeah, we got it, Kankurou replied.

Naruto, Gaara, and Sir Gawain went back to the King s door and found it open.

Well, it s now or never, right guys? Naruto asked.

Yes, it is. This will be the test of our lives. Someone actually was able to take out and take the form of King Arthur. This man will probably be stronger then anyone else you ve faced so far, combined. Now shall we? Sir Gawain replied. 


	12. Chapter 12 FakeArthur's True Identity

Chapter 12 – Fake-Arthur's True Identity

Once inside, everyone took a ready position. Gaara quickly looked around the room, and then double checked. Nobody was there. The bed looked as if it was slept in recently, and the King's robes were still hanging from a stand next to it. It looked as if Fake-Arthur had left in a hurry, without even bothering to put on any slippers.

"So… where was the switch again?" Naruto asked. "I can't remember!"

"Stupid, it was right next to the bed!" Gaara exclaimed. He went towards the bed and felt around on the ground, until he found a raised, round stone the size of his thumb. He pressed it, and a hidden doorway next to the bed opened up. There were slots for three torches right inside the door, but only two of them were full. It was definite, he went this way.

"Okay, let's go!" Sir Gawain shouted.

"Quiet, stupid!" Naruto said. "Or else, he will hear us and we won't be able to get to him as fast!"

"Right, let's go," Sir Gawain replied.

Naruto, Gaara, and Sir Gawain entered the doorway, and followed it until they found themselves right outside the castle. There, they found a man saddling a horse. He turned around and looked first at Naruto, then Gaara. A weird smile crossed his face. Then, he noticed Sir Gawain. "I see, so you ARE a part of the plot against me. I'll see to it that you are beheaded first thing tomorrow… Or I can kill you right now, along with your friends here. Heh… I might as well show you who I really am, since you three are about die…" he said.

Fake-Arthur turned his head upward, and then opened his mouth impossibly wide. Out of it came two hands which pushed a new body out of the mouth. Little by little, a different person came out of Fake-Arthur through the mouth. Once that person came out, Fake-Arthur crumpled to the ground as if it was an empty suit. In a surprising twist of events, the true identity of Fake-Arthur was revealed.


	13. Chapter 13 Orochimaru vs Team Beta

Chapter 13 – Orochimaru vs. Team Beta and Sir Gawain (?)

"Surprised to see me?" Orochimaru asked. "I tried to get away from you people so I could conduct my experiments in peace, in a place where I could get subjects whenever I wanted. But that didn't seem to work. You are always around, aren't you?"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Naruto. He attempted to charge at Orochimaru, but Gaara grabbed the neck of his shirt and stopped him.

"Attacking without thinking will only lead to death," he explained. "What we need is a plan, and I think I have one. "

"You think I'm fool enough to wait for you to explain your plan to him? No, I'm attacking right now! You are first, knight!" Orochimaru exclaimed. He made a series of hand seals, then said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Out of the ground came a giant snake. It slithered towards Sir Gawain, and took a big bite out of his side.

"Gaaaah… I've been in many… fights… This is too deadly of a wound…" It was true, Sir Gawain had lost about half of his chest to the snakes bite, and one of his lungs were punctured.

"I'm not even going to let you die out here! Go ahead, snake, EAT HIM!" The snake lunged towards Sir Gawain again, but this time, Naruto ran in front of the snake and took the full brunt of the attack.

"Fool! Now you are dead instead!" Orochimaru said. Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke while in the snake's mouth. "What? A clone? Impossible! Then where are you?" He looked above and saw Naruto coming down on him ready with a Rasengan in hand.

"I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME! DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yelled.

"As if!" Orochimaru replied. He dodged out of the way and threw 3 shuriken at Naruto. Gaara jumped in front of Naruto, but his gourd threw out a wall of sand, which stopped the shuriken in their tracks.

"You two are really annoying. SENEI JYASHU!" A snake coiled out of his hand and slithered in mid-air towards Gaara's face. It moved faster than Rock Lee without his weights. So it was easily able to get to Gaara. Once their, it bit Gaara's face, but it's teeth broke. "What? What did you do to my snake?"

Gaara's skin suddenly turned dark brown for a moment, then returned to normal. "I have a secondary defense, my Sand Armor. Your snake's teeth aren't strong enough to get to it."

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. 100 Shadow Clones appeared and went after the giant snake. It swung its tail and wiped out 20 of them. "Gaara, I could use your help over here, believe it!" Three Naruto's grouped together and started moving their hands around in a spherical shape. "OODAMA RASENGAN!" An enormous ball of chakra started flowing out of two of the Naruto's hands. These two ran then jumped at the head of the snake. They shoved this ball into the snake's mouth, which started twisting and convulsing. Finally, the top of the head split and spewed out brain mush. "Or not…" Naruto said with a grin. "Gaara, you take care of Orochimaru, I'll back you up."

"What the… How did you kill my snake? You shouldn't be this strong! Well, I should be grateful that you still aren't as strong as Sasuke, anyways…" Orochimaru said.

That did it, when Orochimaru said Sasuke, it hit Naruto deep. Something inside his head snapped, and a red cloak of chakra started to envelope his body. His teeth grew sharper, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks grew more obvious. Also, his eyes turned red. He got down on all fours, and a tail sprouted out of his behind.

"You bastard… give Sasuke back!" Naruto said. He ran at Orochimaru faster than even the snake that got past Gaara's sand, and then swung a punch at his face, which connected with full force.

While Orochimaru was on the ground, nursing his bruised face, Gaara covered his legs in sand. "SABAKU KYUU!" The sand tightened and crushed the bones in Orochimaru's legs into a thousand pieces.

"AAAAARGH!!!" Orochimaru yelled. "I wish I had time to kill you two right now, but I have to go. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Another snake came out of the ground, which picked up Orochimaru. "**Kanashibari no Jutsu!" Naruto and Gaara found themselves immobile. They could do nothing but watch as Orochimaru escaped.**

** Finally, when Orochimaru was out of their sight, they were released from the jutsu. Naruto ran towards Sir Gawain, and looked him over. He had died during the fight. **


	14. Chapter 14 Reaping the Rewards

Chapter 14 – Reaping the Rewards

The next day, the real King Arthur was found in a side passage inside the secret passage Naruto, Gaara, and Sir Gawain had taken the night before. He was tied up and half-starved to death.

After about a week, he called Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou into his room. "I would like to personally thank all of you," said King Arthur. "You not only saved me, but also my people. Hundreds of them have gone missing, and only a handful was found. We are assuming this Orochimaru character killed the rest. To show my gratitude, I will first give you the skin that he was using. I heard about your deal with Sir Paagaen. Use this, if you know what I mean. Also, all of you, please get down on your knees." He got out of bed, and took Excalibur from the side of his bed. He tapped everyone on each shoulder, then said "I hereby knight each of you, and invite you to join the Knights of the Round Table."

"I think I speak for all, when I say I accept," Naruto said.

"Here is the skin, now go find Sir Paagaen. He might be on the castle grounds," King Arthur said.

They took the skin, and, with the help of a servant, found their way through the maze of a castle. Once outside, they spotted Sir Paagaen right away.

"Let me handle this…" Kankurou said. He took the skin, and walked towards Sir Paagaen. "Here you go, you owe us 6000 pounds."

"Whaa? I never… Uhm, right, 12000 pounds it is." Sir Paagaen looked horrified at what he was saying, yet he was saying it anyways. Temari noticed Kankurou's fingers were constantly twitching.

She giggled, then explained to everyone else, "He's controlling Sir Paagaen with chakra strings… Wow, we'll be rich!"

"Fine, I said it, so I'll do it. I'll send you each 2000 pounds, now leave me alone!" Sir Paagaen said.

Everyone walked towards the cemetery near the castle, and found Sir Gawain's grave. They paid their final respects, then got into the coach that would take them to the boat that would take them home.


	15. Chapter 15 The End

Chapter 15 – The End

Once they got to the River Country, the Konoha ninja and the Sunagakure ninja parted. "See you guy's later!" Naruto said, offering his hand to Gaara. They shook, then went off in opposite directions.

"That mission was worth it I guess, 2000 English pounds, and our normal pay, times four. It wasn't such a drag after all." Shikamaru said. "When we get home, first thing I'm gonna do is go to the hot springs. What about you guys?"

"I don't know yet…" Hinata said. "Probably go somewhere to eat…"

"Hey, I want to go to Ichiraku Ramen! Hinata, why don't we…"

As they were talking, they passed through the River Country gates, and entered the forest. Gamabunta suddenly appeared without being summoned. He was still covered in the muck he was 2 months ago.

"NARUTO! YOU LEFT ME LIKE THIS FOR TWO MONTHS! YOU BETTER WASH ME NOW!" he yelled.

"Umm…. Do you guys wanna help?" Naruto asked Hinata and Shikamaru.

They simply stared at Naruto, then ran as fast as they could back to Konoha.

"HEY, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASE!" he shouted after them.

"Hahaha… now your all alone… now CLEAN ME!!!" Gamabunta said.

Naruto mumbled some profanity to himself, then set out on the task of cleaning Gamabunta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: This was my final for my Language Arts IV class. Therefore, some of the story is kinda twisted, and may not make sense. Remember, most of the people I read this to were people who didn't even know what anime was, so I did my best to make it understandable to them. Still, though... Nobody understood. Oh well. I still got a good grade just on the length of it. It only had to be 3-4 pages and 1000 words xD. I did like 9x that many words.


End file.
